


The one where it isn't going to be ok

by basmas84



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mystic Falls, Ripper Stefan, caroline feels, miss mystic falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basmas84/pseuds/basmas84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My friends boyfriend is a vampire… He’s a monster… and he tried …” her words were whispered. She stopped. Looking lost she continued slowly, “Dean, Stefan just tried to… he tried to …” she couldn’t continue then. She shook her head again, her hand still holding her bleeding neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where it isn't going to be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fanfiction!

“Don’t step any closer!” She shouted as the gun was still pointed at him. Even though one hand was holding her bleeding neck, the other hand was steady and secure around the gun. Finger ready at the trigger.

His hands were up to signal her that they were empty, and that there was no immediate threat coming from them. He took one very slow step. Seeing that the gun was still trailed at him, yet not used he chanced another step. 

That apparently was too much for the blonde ‘Miss Mystic’. She pulled the trigger. Dean sprang up as the bullet made a hole into the ground just centimetres away from him. 

“What the hell!” he shouted. “You actually tryin’ to kill me?”

Caroline, still shaking with the evening’s occurrences and having just shot a gun, just looked at him. “I warned you not to come any closer!” 

“What is your problem?” asked Dean. “I am the good guy here! I freaking saved you!”

Caroline stared at him as if to say ‘what is wrong with you”. Anger finally caught up with her. “I just got crowned as Miss Mystic. And instead of partying at the majors house, I am kidnapped into the woods! My friends freaking perfect boyfriend bit me in the neck. He was staring at my blood as if it was some kind of a fix… And then my boyfriend of three weeks appears out of nowhere. Was able to somehow surprise a … a vamp and just does some ninja moves and almost kills my friends boyfriend… vampire…” She shook her head to clear it. 

One moment she was complaining with anger feeding her complains, the next she felt all energy leave her body. The gun fell from her hands to the floor and landed in the grass. And then not a second later her body just sacked into itself. 

She probably would have landed next to the gun on the floor if it hadn’t been for Deans quick reflexes. He got to her as her body was already moving in the direction of the floor and caught her. Her face paled considerably, and she looked at him confused and resigned. 

“My friends boyfriend is a vampire… He’s a monster… and he tried …” her words were whispered. She stopped. Looking lost she continued slowly, “Dean, Stefan just tried to… he tried to …” she couldn’t continue then. She shook her head again, her hand still holding her bleeding neck. 

Dean held her, feeling her shake and shiver in the cold night air. He strocked her hair as he kissed her forehead. “It’s all right,” he lied. 

Caroline suddenly started pushing away from him, using both her hands. The wound at her neck started to bleed again, ripping the skin a little more. Making her whimper from the pain. 

“Let go!” she screamed. “No! Nothing is all right!” Her hands made fists and she started to hit him. Aimlessly. 

He stopped her soon enough. Wrapped his hands around her again. Was able to fix her hands by wedging them between their bodies. 

“Caroline, stop it!” 

He felt the fight finally leaving her. Instead of pushing him away, he could feel her form shaking again. This time it was different. He felt her sobs vibrate through her body.


End file.
